wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/XX
Bawiliśmy jeszcze całe dwa dni we Lwowie. Ojciec z początku ani rusz nie chciał wziąć ode mnie pieniędzy, «bo — mówił — twoje to szczęście i twoja w tym głowa była; chowajże to sobie, abyś miał na przyszłe postanowienie i na złe godziny, bo widzisz jakom ja dlatego, iż w czas stu złotych dla podstarościego i hajduka nie miałem, na moje nieszczęście do Turek musiał jechać i w pogańską niewolę się dostał». Ale kiedym ojca bardzo prosić począł, a już osobliwie kiedym mu poradził aby we Lwowie, gdzie ku temu właśnie dobra okazja była, kupił sobie wóz i parę koni, które mu do gospodarstwa w Podborzu będą bardzo potrzebne, odezwała się w nim żyłka furmańska i oczy mu wesoło zajaśniały, tak mu to do smaku przypadło. Zaraz też poszedł z panem Bonarkiem dobierać koni i już go prawie nie widzieliśmy przez ten cały czas, ja zaś z matką poszedłem do złotnika Prusznica i zamówiłem dla naszego kościoła w Podborzu lampę z szczerego srebra, aby ją zawiesić przed obrazem Najświętszej Panny. Nie zapomnieliśmy także o Matysku, który ciągle jeszcze był we Lwowie z kapelą pana Sienławskiego i jak tylko miał wolny czas, do nas przybiegał. Uradziliśmy z ojcem dać mu dwadzieścia dukatów, bo wart był tego za swoją poczciwość i za uratowanie królewskiego dekretu. Matysek rzewnie się rozpłakał, kiedy to usłyszał, ale pieniędzy zaraz brać nie chciał, jeno prosił, aby mu je ojciec u siebie przechował aż do czasu, kiedy się dobrze w Brzeżanach muzyki poduczy i jako organista chleba szukać zacznie. Kiedy mu powiedziałem, że z Kozakami do Podborza jedziemy i sami sobie sprawimy egzekucję królewskiego dekretu, aż podskoczył z radości i zawołał: — To i ja z wami pojadę, już koniecznie pojadę! Jakożby to być mogło, abym ja przy tym nie był, kiedy Kajdasza będziecie pędzić z waszej zagrody! Wyproszę się na dwa dni; i tak już wesele się skończyło, a choćbym i służbę stracić miał, to przecież pojadę! Obaj Bedryszkowie z dwoma mołojcami, których sobie dobrali z starosielskich Kozaków, stawili się raniutko przed kamienicą Niewczasa, wszyscy konno i zbrojno, przy szablach i z pistoletami w olstrach; ojciec zajechał nowym kowanym wozem, uprzężonym we dwa rosłe konie, daleko lepsze niż te, którymi był do Turek z karawaną wyjechał; siedliśmy z matką i Matyskiem i żegnani serdecznie przez pana Niewczasa, Marianeczkę i mendyczka Urbanka, który na zimę już do szkoły krakowskiej miał jechać, ruszyliśmy ze Lwowa, a Kozacy za nami jakby za kasztelańską karetą. Niedaleko już było wieczora, kiedyśmy wjechali do Podborza. Zagroda nasza była za wsią, jak to na swoim miejscu mówiłem; musieliśmy przez całą wieś jechać. Spostrzegli nas ludzie, z ciekawością wielką wybiegali z chat, kto by to tak jechał z Kozakami; ten i ów zaraz nas poznał i wołać zaczął, i witać, i drugim przekazywać; co żyło, biegło za nami, chłopy, baby, dzieci i psy szczekające, a niektórzy wołali na całe gardło: — Marek wrócił z Turek! Marek wrócił z Turek! Wawrzyniec, dziad kościelny, już przygłuchy, zasłyszał tylko coś o Turkach i myśląc, że to ludzie taki hałas czynią, bo Turcy albo Tatarzy idą, wylazł co tchu na dzwonnicę i począł na gwałt bić w dzwony. Tedy wszystko, co jeszcze zostało było w chałupach, z najdalszych nawet zagród biec za ludźmi z krzykiem wielkim poczęło — i tak z całą tą hurmą, a wśród bezustannego wrzasku i wołania jechaliśmy do naszej zagrody, a do tego wszystkiego Matysek skrzypki z sobą miał, wygrywał na nich jakby opętaniec i Kozacy po swojemu także hukali. Ale im bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do naszego domu, tym ciszej się robiło, aż całkiem krzyku zaniechano, nie wiedzieć, czy ze strachu przed hajdukiem, czy jeno z wielkiej ciekawości, co dalej będzie. Tymczasem z domu naszego dochodzi nas muzyka i wesoły gwar, i wiwaty hulackie, snadź Kajdasz ma gości i bankietuje z nimi. Jakoż tak było; wyprawiał sobie hajduk, niecnota, dobre myśli; zaprosił sobie takich samych, jako on, był tam podstarości, który snadź z Kajdaszem znowu się pobratał, jako to między szelmy bywa, że u nich łacno z wroga brat, a z brata wróg; był podsadek od spryńskiej żupy, mytnik spod Sambora, Niemiec nadstawnik nad tymi ludźmi, co w lasach popioły palili; był jakiś oberwany szlachetka czynszowy, jeden z takich, co to o nich się mawia: «szlachcic z Pomyjewa, pana Wiechcia syn», i jeszcze drabusów kilka — a to wszystko piło i hulało przy cygańskiej muzyce. Nikt nas tam w domu nie słyszał nadjeżdżających; choćby ta gromada, co z nami szła, krzyczała sobie była jeszcze głośniej, nie byłoby ich zasłyszano, taki hałas pijacka owa kompania czyniła, hukając przy muzyce, że aż okna brzęczały. Ledwie wóz był przed bramą, wyskoczył mój ojciec i lejce jakiemuś chłopu rzucił, aby konie potrzymał, a sam leci przez podwórze do swojej chaty. Matka za nim, że go prawie za poły trzyma, bo się bała, aby w pierwszym gniewie nieszczęścia jakiego nie nabroił, ja za matką, a za nami Kozacy. Wpadł ojciec pierwszy do izby, a miał taką naturę, że kiedy srogi gniew go wziął, to bladł na twarzy jak chusta; jakoż kiedy wpadł do izby, drzwi prawie wywaliwszy, można go się było łacno przestraszyć, bo wyglądał w tej bladości swojej raczej na upiora aniżeli na człowieka tego świata. Kiedy go ujrzał Kajdasz, stanął, jakby się w martwy kamień obrócił, oczy tylko na wierzch wyłupił i jedną rękę do góry podniósł, jakby się przeżegnać chciał. Ojciec, ciągle jako trup blady, z sinymi ustami, skoczy do Kajdasza, porwie go za gardło i trząść nim pocznie, i woła: — Zbóju! Fora ze dwora! Wysadziły się oczy jeszcze bardziej na wierzch hajdukowi, poczerwieniał na twarzy jak mak, ani odsapnąć już nie mógł, i byłby go ojciec może naprawdę udusił w tej pierwszej zapalczywości, gdyby nie ja i matka, bośmy poczęli szarpać ojca za plecy i za ręce i wołać nań, aby się opamiętał, i takeśmy go z biedą wielką od Kajdasza oderwali. Zrobiło się cicho w izbie jakby mak siał, muzyka grać przestała, a Kozacy, aby nie próżnować, jak się rzucą z nahajkami na gości, jak poczną okładać, tak jak kto może ucieka, a podstarości pierwszy przez okno skacze, jeno go jeszcze Semen dopadł i po plecach kilka razy nahajką dobrze przeciągnął. A co który oknem lub drzwiami uciecze, to go ów tłum na ulicy, a cała wieś tam była, hukaniem i śmiechem wita i psy wściekle na każdego ujadają, że jeno chyłkiem w pole drze i Boga prosi, aby cało uszedł z tego bankietu. Kajdasz także chciał uciekać, skoro go tylko ojciec puścił, ale Kozacy go zatrzymali, a Bedryszko nań zawołał: — Żegnaj się ty teraz ze światem; zaraz wisieć będziesz! Rzucił się Kajdasz na kolana, ręce wzniósł jak do modlitwy, czołga się na klęczkach do mego ojca i do matki i zlitowania błaga, bo ano już pewien był, że go śmierć na gałęzi czeka. Ojciec wyjął teraz dekret królewski, rozłożył papier i przed nos go Kajdaszowi podsuwa, mówiąc: — Znasz ty to? — Znasz ty to? — powtórzyli Kozacy. — Króla nie szanujesz, dekretu jego nie szanujesz, psubracie? — i łup, łup, łup! padają nahajki na grzbiet hajduka, że się aż w kłębek zwinął. Nie dała go matka przecież długo bić, ale i tak dostał dosyć na niezapamiętanie, a kiedy znowu prosić się i rodziców moich po nogach całować zaczął, rzecze do niego Opanas Bedryszko: — Darujemy ciebie życiem i zdrowiem, bo za tobą ta dobra kobieta prosi i dla niej to czynimy z miłosierdzia. Ale pamiętaj to sobie, biesi synu, że jeślibyś nastawał kiedy na tych ludzi, na zdrowie lub chleb ich godził, włosek na ich głowie skrzywić chciał, my tu zaraz powrócim i na szablach ciebie rozniesiem, że kawałki z ciebie jako grzyby do kosza zbierać będą, aby je w kupie zagrzebać! Czuj duch, Magierku, wiedz o tym, że nam egzekucja dekretu królewskiego jest poruczona! Nie uchowasz ty się przed nami, nie obroni ciebie nikt, bo my królewscy żołnierze i hetmańskie dzieci, nie boim się ani samborskiego zamku, ani starosty! Uciekajże do czarta! Kajdasz z wielkim strachem i pokornie wysłuchał słów Bedryszki i za drzwi chyłkiem się wyniósł jak obity pies, ale ledwie go ludzie podborscy na podwórzu zobaczyli, zaczęli nań hukać i przeklinać go, i lżyć sromotnie, bo ten zły człowiek ciężki był całej gromadzie i nie było nikogo we wsi, kogo by nie był skrzywdził, tedy cała owa złość i mściwość ludzka, co się przedtem pod bojaźnią dusiły jakby tłumiony ogień, wybuchła teraz jakoby srogim płomieniem, że jeno: gore! wołać. Poczęły nań pierwsze baby i dzieci kamieniami i błotem miotać, psy na niego zażarte szczuć, a chłopy już koły z płotów łamać na jego kości, tak że byłby pewnie żyw nie uszedł, gdyby nie Kozacy, którzy go między siebie wzięli i na pole wyprowadzili. Uciekał Kajdasz jak wilk, co się z sieci wydarł, choć mu zawiesiste brzuszysko mocno zawadzało, ale strach go popędzał przez pola, że go wnet i widać nie było pod lasem. Kiedyśmy tak zostali sami nasi, rzecze stary Bedryszko: — Wszystko to dobrze poszło, ale trzeba pomyśleć o tym, co jutro będzie. My stąd odjedziemy; w dalekie strony nam droga, a wy zostaniecie i podstarości zostanie. To nie Zaporoże u was, jeno królewszczyzna; na karku wam zamek i słudzy jego. Bóg wysoko, król daleko, wróg na karku. Jest u nas przysłowie: Czeszy dit'ka z ridka — nie skrobaj nazbyt diabła, bo cię na rogi weźmie. Musimy pogadać z podstarościm. Dajcie mu, Marku, dobre słowo i jakąś nawiązkę za te nahajki, którymi go Semen przeskrobał; niechaj on cicho siedzi! — Obiecaliście — odezwę się na to do ojca — dać mu jeszcze sto złotych, kiedyście do Turek wyjeżdżali, i daliście mu już ów dukat królewski z Janowa; chodźmyż teraz do niego i zanieśmy mu tych sto złotych, a pewnie mu gębę zatkamy. Matka także radziła dla miłego spokoju tak uczynić, chociaż to wydarty grosz będzie, bo podstarościemu ani marny szeląg się nie należy, posłuchaliśmy tedy Bedryszkowej rady i odliczywszy dwadzieścia dukatów nie bez żalu diabłu na ofiarę, udaliśmy się do dworu we trzech, to jest ojciec, Opanas i ja. Przychodzimy przed dwór; drzwi zatarasowane, na podwórzu jakoby wszystko wymarło, ale z dymnika na poddaszu wychyla głowę podstarości i widzimy, jako mierzy do nas z muszkietu i woła: — Zbliż się który, a łeb kulą roztrzaskam! Stój, bo strzelę! Snadź podstarości myślał, że go w domu napaść chcemy i na życie jego godzimy, a sam jeden był, bo parobcy go byli opuścili, biegnąc za innymi ludźmi, i dopiero teraz po jednemu wracali. — Schowajcie tę rusznicę, panie podstarości — mówi mu ojciec — jako przyjaciele my tu przyszli. — Porwaneś ty katu z twoją przyjaźnią! — woła podstarości i ciągle muszkiet na nas kieruje. — Buntownik jesteś, ludziś na mnie i na pana starostę pobuntował, gwałty czynisz; zobaczysz ty, co jutro będzie! — My obaczym — odezwie się teraz Bedryszko — ale ty łacno możesz już nie obaczyć! Bo kiedy ty nam jutrem grozisz, złej matki synu, to my to sprawić możem, że jutra ty już nie doczekasz! Jest nas tu więcej i my strzelać możemy! Kiedybyśmy imać ciebie chcieli, ty durna głowo gorzałczana, tobyśmy tu wszyscy przyszli zbrojno i całe chłopstwo za sobą przywiedli. Nie ostałbyś ty się w twoim kurniku i chwili; żywcem byśmy w nim ciebie spalili! Nie szczekaj ty na nas jako pies z budy, ale milcz i słuchaj, póki czas! Nas tu trzech tylko jest; spokojnie z tobą gadać chcemy, a ty sromocisz, przegrażasz się, hadiugo! Na twoją głowę to pęknie, jeśli z nami grzecznie mówić nie będziesz! Wiedział Bedryszko, jako z takimi ludźmi gadać, bo na taką przemowę jego podstarości zaraz zmalał i spokorniał, rurę muszkietu z okna cofnął i mówi cale już inaczej: — A cóż wy mi powiecie, dobrzy ludzie? Jakoż ja wiedzieć mogę, że jako przyjaciele przychodzicie, kiedy taki huk stał się w całej wsi? — Pieniądze wam przynieśliśmy! — wołam ja teraz do niego. — Jakie pieniądze? — Sto złotych wam przynoszą — mówi ojciec — jakom wam był obiecał przed moim wyjazdem. A żem się w terminie spóźnił, tedy z lichwą wam to chcę zapłacić. Znijdźcie do nas albo nas do izby wpuśćcie, a dwadzieścia dukatów wam na stół odliczymy. Chwilę jeszcze namyślał się podstarości i z niedowierzaniem na nas spoglądał, ale w ostatku przecież zmiarkował, że Bedryszko prawdę mówi i że gdybyśmy chcieli, tobyśmy go snadno dostali jak borsuka z jamy. Zeszedł tedy na dół, drzwi otworzył i do izby nas wpuścił. — Jam zawsze mówił — powiada — że wy, Bystry, uczciwy człowiek i że wam się krzywda dzieje, ale ten hajduk Kajdasz... — Kajdasz wam ani brat, ani swat — rzecze mój ojciec — co wy o niego stać macie? — Albo ja o niego stoję? — zawołał podstarości. — To szelma jest, szarpacz, łotr zawołany! Ja bym o niego stać miał! — Tedy trzymajcie z nami — rzecze ojciec. — Co się stało, to się stało; ja wam już tego nie pamiętam, ale teraz już mnie zaniechajcie i osobę królewską uszanujcie, bo ano widzieliście, że i ja obronić się potrafię, choć zemsty na nikim nie szukam. — Ja dekretu królewskiego szanować bym nie miał? — mówi podstarości i, obłudnik, niecnota, kułakiem w piersi się bije, i oczyma pobożnie zawraca — to dla mnie święta rzecz! Ja przed dekretem króla jak przed Sakramentem! Ja ten dekret u siebie chował dla was, ja się o was rozpytywał, ja na was czekał, aby wam dekret wydać i na sołtystwo was powrócić, ale gdzie was szukać było? I wasza żona wywędrowała, i Hanusz wywędrował; tedy komu było dekret dać? To ten złodziej Kajdasz ukradł mi dekret, ale Bóg sprawiedliwy, bo i jemu dekret ukradziono, i tak się do rąk waszych dostał, jako powinien był. A teraz sami mówcie: winien ja? — A Kajdasza bierzecie na siebie? — pyta ojciec. — Już ja go biorą na siebie! Noga jego tu w Podborzu nie postanie ani wy go widzieć będziecie! Niechaj ten drabus w zamku samborskim w piecach pali i izby zamiata, jako to jego rzecz z dawna była. Kiedym tak słuchał, co ten Judasz gadał, tę jedną miałem pociechę, jako to przecież Pan Bóg tak dał, że między złymi ludźmi przymierza nie masz, a spółka między nimi rychło się zawsze rozpęka, bo pod ich wiarą zdrada siedzi jak wąż pod świeżym sianem i zawsze tak bywa, że jeden drugiemu za pokaranie stanie! Ten człek przed małym czasem z hajdukiem się kumał, z nim przewodnię ścisłą miał, jego pierogi jadł, jego miód pił, przy jego muzyce tańcował, a teraz go się zaprzał i pod miecz byłby go rad wydał! Podałem ojcu dukaty; zaczął je ojciec na stół wyliczać, a podstarościemu oczy gorzały, tak łakomie na złoto spoglądał; co jeden dukat na stole brzęknie, to on smaczno wargami ruszy, iż się zdało, że każdy dukat z osobna jak cukrowaną pigułkę łyka. Kiedy już dukaty leżały na stole, on palce jak grabie rozszczepił, aby je zagarnąć, alem go uchwycił za ramię i rzekę: — Postójcie chwilkę, panie podstarości, jam u kupca lwowskiego w nauce był, a tam tak powiadano: Pierwej pisz, potem płać... — Jam u kupców nie sługiwał — rzecze podstarości — ale mnie tak uczono: Pierwej bierz, potem pisz. — Może obaj rację mamy — odpowiem — ale niech to złoto leży na stole, dopóki nam nie napiszecie poświadczenia, że ani czynszów żadnych, ani pogłówszczyzny, ani podwód, ani żadnej rzeczy, zamkowi albo wam należnej, nie winniśmy z naszego sołtystwa. Pochwalili to moje żądanie ojciec i Opanas, a podstarości złym okiem na mnie spode łba łypnął, ale usiadł i pismo wygotował, jako chciałem. Skończywszy tak z podstarościm, wróciliśmy do naszej zagrody, a tam matka z Semenem i Matyskiem już ogień roznieciła, a że jako przezorna gospodyni nawiozła z sobą ze Lwowa kaszy, słoniny, wędzonych schabów, zaś już we wsi kupiła jaj i mleka, a podstarości miodu dwa gąsiory nam sprzedał, w trójnasób go kazawszy zapłacić, tedy mieliśmy czym uraczyć Kozaków, i tak weseliliśmy się wszyscy do późnej nocy, że już kury piały, kiedyśmy o spaniu pomyśleli. Nazajutrz raniutko Bedryszkowie i obaj Kozacy byli już na koniach; pilno im było wracać, żadną prośbą nie dali się nam nakłonić, aby choć do południa zostali. Jam się jak dziecko rozpłakał, kiedym się z Semenem żegnał, jakżebym przeczuwał, że to na zawsze rozstanie — jakoż ani Semena ani jego ojca już nigdy potem nie widziałem, ani też zasłyszeć o nich mi się zdarzyło. Stary Bedryszko pewnie już nie żyje, kiedy to piszę, ale Semen łacno żyw jeszcze, bo mało co starszy ode mnie był, a Bóg niechaj mu zawsze i wszędy pomaga, bo mi dobrze czynił i za brata go sobie miałem. Oko proroka 20